


🔥 THROUGH YOUR E Y E S 🔥

by KA_LON



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Sexual Assault, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, King Park Chanyeol, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON
Summary: "I see the world through your eyes"
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. P R O L O G U E

The hallway was quiet, occasionally a few people would pass by the main hallway that intersected with the one Noelani currently sat in. Her feet swinging slightly, legs not long enough for her to completely set her feet on the floor. The tops of her converse grazing the linoleum of the clinic.

It wasn't her first time here and she was sure it wouldn't be her last. Her arms clutch her bear backpack to her chest, chin resting on top as she waited patiently. Her mother use to indulge in her stories of Eolian, the world on a plane beyond theirs. She use to laugh at her detailed explanations of a world that didn't exists in her eyes, believing it to be a fragment of her daughters imagination. As Noelani grew older her mother laughed less and less until she became annoyed. Constantly telling her to grow up, having expected her to grow out of fairy tail worlds and actually focus on school and to dream as other kids do. Of being an astronaut or to be a doctor.

Her father would defend her at least, she was only twelve and was allowed to still dream. Even if it was through the eyes of the boy who iris’ burned with the embers of a phoenix flame. To dream of a world ruled by real kings and queens, a world of real princes and princesses. Of a world with lands of red sand, lush grass, and snowy mountains. Of festivals where they fly phoenix puppets in celebration of their monarch, where they played games at the stalls to win a prize and ate the native food of their capital.

She never wanted to forget this world, real or not. Even if she only saw it through the eyes of someone else, only seeing his reflection in the mirrors he passes. It was a shock at first, a panic of not being yourself until she woke up. In her own room, in her own bed, with her own face. She didn't partially like the girl though, around their age and always seems to cling onto the boy every chance she could get. At least the boy seems to be annoyed when she does so, always giving her the run around as he prefers to be on his own or with his actual friends. Three other boys around his age, Noelani actually likes them. They're pretty funny also.

Her mother doesn't think it's normal, thinking it was a phase she would eventually grow out of. Only to hang onto it a little more then a decade later, it wasn't normal.

The nice lady had interview her before talking to her parents alone. There was nothing wrong with her, while she knew it wasn't normal to dream through the eyes of another. There was nothing wrong with her mentally, she felt fine. Even the kids at school likes her stories of the festivals, she even drew a few phoenix kites for class and had gotten praise for the detail every time.

Noelani was pulled out of her thoughts as the door opens, her mother refusing to look at her as her father sends her a smile.

"Come on sweetheart" Her father coxes as he holds his hand out. Noelani hopping off the chair, swinging her backpack over her shoulder as she takes her fathers hand with her other. She spares a glance back to the lady's office as they leave. It wasn't until they got home that she was told she would be meeting with the lady once a week at her mothers request.

Noelani learned quickly to hide her dreams. Even if the nice lady has told her it was okay for her to talk about them, she knew better. If her mother wanted her to be like the other kids, she'd give her that if it meant she would stop looking at her as if she was something to be fixed. There was nothing wrong with being different, there was nothing wrong with her.

She grew distant from her mother over the years, the women who birth her becoming more of an acquaintance as she got older. While her mother had moved on, content that her daughter had finally gotten over the fairytale world. Her presence would always remind Noelani that she has to hide apart of herself because it wasn't acceptable to her own mother. The women who was suppose to accept her even if she swore up and down the sky was green and pigs could fly. She was a child constantly told that she wasn't normal because she didn't dream as others did.

As she got older, so did the boy in her dreams. It was as if they were growing up together. She had figured out he was a prince, at least she assumes. She occasionally sees him surrounded by tailors, getting fitted for clothes. The fabric high in quality and jewels flashy, but what clued her in the most was when she would see the crown on his head. The now man sometimes glancing into the mirror to make sure it was straight on top of his milky locks.

The same image was the one she was currently sketching, another addition to be added to her already large collection of the one’s she’s already filled sketchbooks with. They were more like dream books then sketchbooks, only instead of writing she drew what she saw. She never wanted to forget.

The boy in the pictures slowly transitioned from from a child to an adult. Jaw line sharpening as his cheeks lost it's baby fat. Eyes becoming sharper as his body grew in stature. Muscles filling in his lanky limbs, as he trained with his instructor.

Her sketchbook was abruptly closed as her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the creaking of her door opening, the face of her mother peaking in.

"Still awake?" She questioned it was around nine thirty, but she knew her daughter to be a night owl.

"Mhm" Noelani hums in response.

"Lani, I..do you want anything from downstairs?" Her mother asks instead, the women was always conflicted with her words. Sometimes she just doesn't know what she say, didn't know how to close the gap between them.

"No, but thank you" Noelani responds, her mother bidding her a goodnight as she leaves. A sign leaving Noelani's lips soon after the door was closed. Placing her sketchbook into her drawer with the others..sometimes she doesn't know what to say to her mother either. Turning off her desk lamp, she shuffles her way over to her bed.


	2. O N E

The city of Damek was just awakening, the sun peeking over the horizon painting the red sand orange. Chanyeol was already awake, hunched at his desk as he goes through paper work. He was grateful his parents hadn't pushed for him to marry when he had taken the crown, but that could also be because they knew he wouldn't budge. He was waiting for her and that was the end of that conversation. No matter how many excuses or benefits his council came up with pertaining to him taking a queen now, he was unwavering with his decision to wait.

They were convinced the prophecy was a hoax, something made up as a bedtime story. Chanyeol knew better, it wasn't just a story told around a camp fire. The girl who would dream through the eyes of the prince. Was only half of the prophecy, the other kept secret. As the prince would also dream though her eyes, it was how he knew the prophecy was real. He has been dreaming of an unfamiliar world through her eyes since he was five. He was confused at first, he hadn't seen anything like it before, he had thought she lived in a land beyond the sea but after many explorations there were only isolated islands.

The girl who was to be his queen lived in a world beyond his, it was like his own little secret getaway when he was asleep. A way to get away from his responsibilities and expectations. Only focusing on the girl who loved to draw and eat a dish known as mac and cheese which he discovered was simply pasta and cheese mixed together.

He wasn't a fan of the girls mother, neither did he like when she was taken to see a therapist to assess how her brain was developing. It made him clench his fist to hear the women tell her it wasn't normal to dream as she did. It made him proud to see his other half come up with a strategy to keep the ones around her in the dark about her dreams, while secretly keeping drawings of the things she dreams of through his eyes. He didn’t want her to forget about him.

He was shocked when she started to sketch him, further proving that she was the girl in the prophecy and that he wasn't losing his mind. As she watched him grow up, he had watched her. Getting a front row seat to the girl transforming into a young women. Her face was still round, but slimmer than when she was a child. Unruly curls that were always tamed in ponytails or braids were now mastered with a hair routine. Luscious thick auburn curls resting on her shoulders, front hair cut to frame her face. Developing curves as her body fills out with weight, his fingers twitching to run his hands over them. Hardening with the single thought of having her underneath him. To have her face down, back arched as his thighs smack against her ass that would jiggle beautifully for him.

No one would ever come close for him, not even Eunji. He knew exactly what her father was doing, it was also the only reason why he officially took her as his concubine. The only title she would ever be given by him, used as his personal sex toy. Someone to fuck his frustrations out on, built up by not being able to get his hands on the one he really wanted. It was also fun to see the look on her father's face every time he reminded him of his daughter's status. His cock warmer, though she wasn't even good for that lately as everything about the women was starting to irritate him more then usual. Something was making him uneasy, and he didn’t like it.

"Chan" His headache was instant, on second thought maybe he should just use his right hand. The intense glare she was sent reminded her "Your majesty" She corrects, she was always testing the edge to see what he would allow. Speaking his name would always be a privilege only his family, close friends, and his queen would be allowed. Everyone else will address him accordingly or pray that he was in a good enough mood to let it slide "Come back to bed, the sun has barely risen" She coaxes sweetly, shoulders exposed by the silk robe she wore.

"I have work to do" Chanyeol replies, barely sparing her a second glance as he goes back to his paperwork.

"Will I see you for lunch later?" She asks, tone hopeful. It has seemed like he was growing more distant than usual lately, and she was positive it was nearing a month since they've had sex. What was a concubine good for if she wasn't even fulfilling the king's needs?

"Maybe" He answers, Eunji signing but didn't say anything more as she left. Closing the door behind her, her father wouldn't be happy if he didn't show. This would be the third time this week.

"Eunji's been pouting more this week, you not feeding her?" Sehun jokes as Chanyeol was once again at the gym instead of lunch with the Yun's.

"Maybe" Chanyeol chuckles, he's been substituting sex for the punching bag to relieve his stress "And I'm tired of her father taking every chance to be in my ear. It's like he doesn't get enough at the meetings" He adds, landing a few more punches to the bag Sehun was holding.

"You seem more irritated than usual. Something else on your mind? Someone else?" Sehun smirks, though he asked the question he already knew the answer. Sehun was one of the few who knew about his dreams.

"Someone else is always on my mind" Chanyeol responds "I was always setting an example with Eunji, but shit the sex doesn't even do it for me anymore" He adds.

"Because she isn't the one you really want underneath you, on top of you, against the wall-" Sehun chuckling as he was cut off by Chanyeol releasing a breath with frustration "You got it bad and you haven't even met her in person yet" He teases, Chanyeol rolling his eyes. Delivering a hard punch to the bag, Sehun groaning at the impact.

"Mind your manners" Chanyeol reminds, ember eyes glowing with mischief.

Noelani had stayed late at the library to finish a group project, waving to the other two members as one offered the other a ride upon the heavy pouring rain they had walked out to. The storm had been forecasted on the news since the beginning of the week.

They hadn't planned to stay so late, wanting to avoid getting caught in the storm. One minute the afternoon sun was glaring through the windows and the next rain was tapping against it. The night sky has taken over, darkened by clouds. The lamp posts in the parking lot illuminating the rain drops that picked up with the wind, causing it to hit against her umbrella heavier than usual. Unlocking her car, she shoved her backpack into the passenger seat before getting in herself.

Chanyeol released a tiring sign, it was becoming a trait of his these days to exhale his emotions with a breath. It had been a long day, his body sore from his workout and his mind tired from listening to his councilmen all day while finishing the rest of his paperwork.

He was ready wind down and recharge for whatever bullshit he would have to deal with tomorrow. Even then he found a small smile taking over his face at the thought of dreaming through her eyes tonight, it saddened him a little to know she was stressed out with her own work. Seems they were connected in more ways than one. These thoughts left his mind as quick as they entered it upon opening the door to his room, pausing as he sees Eunji waiting on his bed in a sheer robe. With nothing underneath.

"Not tonight" Chanyeol rejects before she could even get a word out. He wasn't in the mood, for sex or her. Maybe it had more to do with the fact that these days he couldn't even get it up unless thinking of another, it was making him more frustrated thus his more irritated mood then usual lately. Which was noticed by Sehun and who ever else.

"Then when? You're majesty how am I suppose to take care of your needs when you won't even touch me?" Eunji vents, her emotions from the last few weeks boiling over the top and spilling from her mouth. Chanyeol was not amused.

"What I need, is for you to get out"

The low hum of RnB music fills her car as she made her way home. The streets were practically barren except for the occasional car that she passed. Noelani's eyebrows furrowed at the static that abruptly cut off her music, hand reaching to change the station only to receive the same static. With a huff she turns off the radio, leaving her with the repetitive sound of windshield wipers and what many would call the soothing sound of rain tapping against metal. The almost silence in her car made her feel eerie, but she felt better as she grew closer to the bridge that lead to the intersection where her neighborhood was.

The next few minutes happened quickly, Noelani realizing the bright headlights were drifting over to her line a second too late. The impact causing her air bags to deploy, glass spraying, body jerking against her seatbelt as her car smashed into the side railing. Breaking through and crashing into the river below.

Steam surrounds him as he stands in the shower. Relaxing as he allows his tense muscles to be soothed by the hot water he stood under. A brief brush of cool air alerted him to the shower door opening. Soon feeling lips pressing soft kisses to his shoulder as hands slithers between the space of his arms to wrap around to his front.

"Eunji" He warns, receiving a shh in reply.

"You've been so tense lately, and I know the council has been pushing for you to marry and maybe you can come to a compro-" She was cut off as Chanyeol abruptly turns, stepping back at the intensity of the cold look she was on the receiving end off.

There was one boundary many learned not to cross. No matter how pushy his councilmen were, they knew to keep their "advice" as just suggestions. After he had nearly burned a hole through the throat of a councilman who thought to bring in women who he handpicked for him to choose from. Making it seem like he was doing his king a favor, smirk smug until he found a hand wrapped around his throat, skin quickly warming underneath the slowing heating fingers that enclosed it. Till this day the man had a permanent reminder to keep his "favors" to himself.

"Don't"

"Your majesty" Eunji was hesitant to continue but these days she felt that if she didn't give it her all, she could be losing something that was everything to her. Who knows what her father would do if that happened? What would she do? "You're set on this prophecy that no one even knows if it's real or not. The council just wants you to at least compromise. If in a few years-"

"Last time I checked your father was a member of my council, not you. If I need advice I'll consult with my advisors. Whether the prophecy is real or not is no one else's business but mine. Trust me, if taking a queen was the best decision for my kingdom someone would be filling that seat right now" Chanyeol's patience was wearing thin, he was getting tired of playing nice with people who think he's stupid to what they're scheming in the dark corners of his kingdom.

"I'm not trying to council or advise you. I just think-"

"That's your problem, stop thinking" Chanyeol interrupts walking past Eunji to exit the shower.

Noelani had lost consciousness for a few seconds, jerking awake at the touch of freezing water on her skin. Soaking her as it pours through the broken window beside her. Adrenaline running too high for her to notice the pain of the cuts on her skin. Her hands fumbles with the seatbelt for a minute before finally getting it to unlatch from the holder.

The impact of the car smashing into the drivers side had jammed her door, a grunt of frustration leaving her lips as she shook the handle. Moving her legs she released a gasp of pain, eyes looking to see a shard of glass sticking in her thigh. She could worry about that later, first she had to get out of this car. Slipping over to the passenger side she gets the door open, the car being fully engulfed by the river as she did.

Breaking through the surface of the water with a gasp, a few coughs leaving her mouth to expel the water that got into her lungs. Her vision hindered by whipping rain, puffs of smoke releasing from mouth upon her heavy exhales. Turning in the water, she tried to figure out where she was..had she drifted down stream? And where did all the trees go. It was too dark for her to make out anything else surrounding the bank, but as far as she could see she was in the middle of nowhere. Wading over to the side of the bank, she could make out the weed bushes and cacti that line the edges. Feeling grains of wet sand though sprouts of grass under her fingers as she pulls herself out of the water. Hissing as she put weight onto her left knee, pain shooting from her thigh. The glass.

Stripping out of her windbreaker she slips it under her leg. Drawing deep breaths as her hand hovers over the glass before yanking it out, face scrunching, teeth clenching as she holds in a yell of pain. Tossing the glass she quickly wraps her jacket around her leg at the sight of blood soaking the blue of her jeans. A whine slipping through her lips with a wince as she tightly secures the arms into a knot. Looking around she could spot lights in the distance through the haze of rain. Standing from where she sat, she limped her way toward it.

Eunji had decided to not try and push her luck anymore, leaving for her own bedroom seeing as she wouldn't be accomplishing what she had originally came there to do. Sending one more look to Chanyeol who was relaxed on his bed, eyes closed as he steadied his breathing. She would try again tomorrow night.

Chanyeol didn't know when he had drifted to sleep, but he awoke to frantic knocking on his door. Opening it to see Jongin.

"Your majesty, a women was found at the gates" He informs, Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowing as he checks the time. 5:30 pm.

"A woman?"

"Yes, a woman. She's been taken to Yixing with a guard escort. It looks like she's been in an accident, mostly minor injuries but the cut on her leg was deep"

"I'll get dressed" Chanyeol says, closing his door. Seems like he wouldn't be getting any more sleep.

He never expected that when he would open the door to the medical ward, he would be looking at a face he's only seen in his dreams. No, this wasn't real. It couldn't be. Taking quick steps towards the woman lying unconscious on the bed, the feeling of her skin beneath his as he touches her arm told him that this was real, she was really here.

"Your majesty?" Yixing's voice knocked him out of his trance.

"How is she?"

"A few small cuts on her arms and face. Something was embedded into her thigh, deep enough for me to stitch it. Most likely glass as I recovered a few small pieces from the gash on her forehead. She also has a slight concussion that should heal with some rest, and light bruising on her chest. Other than that she's in perfect health" Yixing briefs, Chanyeol nodding before looking back to Jongin.

"Send for Junmyeon"


	3. T W O

"She's what?!" Junmyeon exclaims, apologizing upon the glare he receives. Glancing to the still sleeping woman "Are you sure?" His voice was calmer this time.

"I've been seeing her face in my dreams since I was five. It's her" Chanyeol reassures, watching as she shifts slightly in the bed. He had requested for extra blankets after seeing her shiver, skin still cold from being soaked by the rain.

"Okay, uh. We'll get started on her paper work then. You still want her to be a citizen of Damek?" Junmyeon questions, which Chanyeol shakes his head.

"Araluen" The lush city was closer to her world.

"Alright" Junmyeon bows before he leaves, tasked with drafting papers for the women who appeared out of nowhere. The last thing Chanyeol wanted when he announces her as his consort, was for those to dig into her past only to find no paper trail.

"Until Junmyeon is finished with her paperwork I think it'll be beneficial for you to keep a distance as to not raise questions. Me and Yixing are capable of keeping her safe until then" Jongin knew Chanyeol wants to protest, he's been waiting for this moment since he was five. Though he can wait a few more hours if it meant keeping her safe. Everything had to be business as usual until her paperwork was finished.

"Let me know when she wakes" Chanyeol orders, rolling his eyes at Jongin’s sarcastic salute. 

Noelani was confused when she opens her eyes, vision blurry before focusing on the white ceiling. Her mind was disoriented, eyes squeezing shut at the headache of struggling to recall the events before she fell unconscious. Lights, she remembers bright lights. Tires screeching, glass breaking, body jerking as her car slammed into the metal railing of the bridge, breaking through before impacting the water. Accident, she was in a car accident but when she surfaced from the river she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings that felt familiar. Unable to pinpoint where from in the darkness. Maybe she had drifted down stream and someone found her, she thought to herself. Which became unlikely as she glanced around the room she could conclude that she wasn't in the hospital, at least not a normal one.

The room was similar to one you would get a check up in. Medical supplies slightly seen though the frosted glass cabinets along the wall across from the bed with light beige wooden counters and a built in sink. A stool at the corner counter, placed in front of a desktop, screen black as the monitor light pulses in sleep mode.

Sitting up, her hand lifting to hold her lightly pounding head. Flipping the many blankets off her, she found herself in a gown similar to one given in hospitals. Her thigh bandaged, small cuts scattered across her arms, and her chest felt sore. Possibly from her seatbelt. Moving to stand from the bed, inhaling a breath in surprise at the pain in her leg as she tries to put weight on it. Reaching out for the chair near the bed to balance her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed" A warm voice reprimands, Noelani looking to see a familiar face. One she's seen a few times in her dreams, through _his_ eyes "I'm Yixing, the resident doctor. Do you know where you are?"

"I can take a guess, but it can't be real" Noelani answers, Yixing smiling.

"We didn't think you were real either" He replies, setting down the tray of food onto the rolling table. Offering his arm to help Noelani walk back to the bed "You have a concussion, and the cut on your thigh was deep enough for stitches so you'll want to be careful not to pop them. The bruising to your chest should take a few days to a week to heal along with your other minor cuts" Yixing informs as he rolls the table to hover over Noelani's lap. Adjusting the bed and pillows for her to sit up properly "Don't worry, he's here and has been asked to be informed the moment you woke. He was worried, didn't want to take his eyes off you" He winks, a faint flush brushing over Noelani's cheeks as she focuses on her food after closing her mouth from asking the question he had just answered.

Yixing had requested a broth based soup, a few slices of bread with water for her to eat. She was a little queasy from her concussion, the soup and bread should be light enough to settle in her stomach. Only informing Jongin to let Chanyeol know she was awake after she had finished.

Her eyes were curiously taking in the view, Yixing had opened the curtains to let the sun filtering into the room before leaving to check on his other patients. When the door opened again she paid it no mind, thinking it was Yixing. Only looking when she didn't hear him step further into the room, sitting up straighter as she recognized the man's face. The same one who's held the eyes that she dreamed through, it felt surreal to see the ember iris' in person.

"You're real" Noelani mutters, Chanyeol chuckling breathily as he walks closer.

"I could say the same about you. It's nice to finally meet the girl of my dreams" Noelani's laugh was cut off by the slight pain of her bruised chest, Chanyeol's face morphing into one of concern at her wince.

"I'm fine, my chest is just sore" Noelani reassures as Chanyeol's eyes stare into hers. He must of been satisfied with what he saw as he nods.

"Chanyeol" He introduces, though they had seen each others names from them writing it on paper. It wasn't the same as actually introducing themselves.

"Noelani" Her smile was shy as Chanyeol places a kiss on the back of the hand she had placed into the one he outstretched for her to shake "Let's bust you out of here" He smiles, holding up a pile of clothes Noelani hadn't noticed he held in his other hand.

Helping her walk over to the divider, pulling a chair over for her to sit in as she changed into the clothes he brought. His clothes, hopefully small enough to fit her as he grabbed them from the back of his ever growing closet. Simple sweatpants and a t-shirt, Noelani having to draw the string as tight as it could stretch to fit her waist. The shirts collar large enough to show most of her own which she decides to wear off one shoulder, emphasizing just how big of a difference between their shoulder widths.

"Where are we busting out too?" Noelani questions as she limps from behind the divider, feet in the slippers given to her by Yixing. She only receives a smile in reply.

Chanyeol held the door open for Noelani to walk inside first, the latter looking around the room with awe. Pausing in the middle to take in the fully equipped art studio that took up one half of the room near the windows, while the other held a place to lounge along with a bookcase built into the wall.

"Wow, it's beautiful. I didn't know you still painted" Noelani comments as she remembers seeing Chanyeol draw as a kid, though his hobby was placed on the back burner as his royal duties took over.

"Occasionally but I didn't have this room built for me" Chanyeol says as he pulls back the curtains, showing the view of the blue river, green Joshua trees, and the brown mountains in the distance.

"Tell me you're joking" Noelani demands, Chanyeol turning to reveal his smirk. Ember eyes brightening with playfulness as he walks towards where she stood near the book case. Hands still holding one of the many art books that filled it.

"I'm joking, I didn't have this room built for you to paint in" Noelani rolls her eyes at his sarcastic tone, squealing when she was pinched in her side "Mind your manners. What do we say when someone gives you something?" He scolds playfully.

"Thank you" Noelani responds, face scrunched in annoyance. Chanyeol snorting as he pinches her cheek "Ah, okay" She laughs, swatting at his hand "I'm really thankful that you did this for me"

"You're welcome" Chanyeol smiles though it fades as his ember eyes take her in. Eyebrows furrowing at light bruising peaking out of the shirt collar "Sit"

Noelani was confused at the sudden change in his demeanor, though she took a seat in one the chairs on either wall near the corner anyway. Chanyeol taking a seat in the one adjacent to it, a short end table in between them, pressed into the corner.

"How's your leg?" Chanyeol continues as he lifts said leg into his lap, Noelani adjusting her body to accommodate the change.

"Fine, it feels tight what I walk but Yixing said that was normal because of the stitches. Besides the pain medication he gave me is magical, barley feel a thing" Chanyeol laughs at her blissful tone.

"What happened to you?" Chanyeol then asks the question he wanted to know since seeing her injuries. He was already planning bloody murder if there was a person who did this to her, even if Yixing has theorized her having been in a car accident.

"It was..late and raining, I was driving home. There were barely any cars on the road but then I got to the bridge..next thing I know headlights are coming towards me and my car's in the water. My seatbelt must of dug into my chest during the impact, and I remember glass breaking. I managed to get out of the car, but when I surfaced from the water I was here. The next thing I remember is waking up in the room, I don't remember how I got here but Yixing said memory loss can happen with a concussion. He filled in the blanks which I'm sure you already know" Noelani explains, and while Chanyeol was happy she was here he would have preferred if she was unharmed.

"I'm glad you're okay, and finally here with me"

"Yixing told me they had to drag you out of the room" Noelani teases, twisting Yixing's words just a little.

"No, I was just..reluctant to leave you alone. Many don't even believe the prophecy is real" Chanyeol defends, but what caught Noelani's attention was the last four words.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"The prophecy of the dream lovers" Chanyeol says dramatically, laughing as Noelani rolls her eyes "It's the prophecy of the one with phoenix eyes. The one who will dream through the eyes of the phoenix prince..but they don't know that the phoenix prince will also dream through their eyes. It was how I knew it was real, I would dream through your eyes most nights"

"You-you saw my world through my eyes?"

"Just as you saw mine"

Junmyeon sought out the king that afternoon, finding him in the mysterious room near his office, that had always been locked, with Jongin standing outside because that wasn't at all suspicious. He was surprised to find it was an art studio, even more shocked to see the face he had only seen when she was unconscious now awake and alert. Staring at him as she turns from her painting.

"Junmyeon" The state advisor turns his attention to the voice, finding Chanyeol relaxing in a lounge chair in the corner "Is it done?"

"Yes, all the paperwork is complete and filed. She is officially Noelani Lee, a citizen of Araluen and a current student of Damek arts academy" Junmyeon confirms, handing the folder to Chanyeol, a copy of all the papers.

"Good, tell Seunghun to prepare a meeting for tomorrow" Chanyeol says, already opening the folder to check over the papers. He had planned down to the last detail, but that doesn't mean there couldn't be mistakes.

"Hello, I'm Junmyeon. The kings state advisor" He introduces himself to the woman who's smile was as radiant as the sun that made her brown eyes into pools of honey.

"Noelani" She shakes the hand offered to her.

"I look forward to working with you in the future" Junmyeon smiles as he leaves, Noelani looking to Chanyeol.

"Working with me?"

"Yes, seeing as you will officially be crowned queen once you're healed" He replies nonchalantly, Noelani blinking in surprise.

"Isn't there like a course I need to take first" She slightly jokes even as she's slightly freaking out.

"You'll have me and Junmyeon to help you should you need it, but I think you'll do fine" Chanyeol assures, easily picking up on the uneasiness in the tone of her voice that she was trying to hide.

"So..am I taking that title from the woman I always see you with?"

"Eunji?" Chanyeol lets out a boisterous laugh from just thinking about Eunji and queen in the same sentence "That women and her father wishes I was that pussy whipped. Eunji was just my concubine" He adds, Noelani raising an eyebrow at the past tense.

"Was?"

"I don't think I could ever fuck another women knowing your within my reach" Noelani's face scrunching at his words.

"Do you have to be so vulgur?"

"I could tell you about all the times I wish it was you underneath-" Chanyeol starts to describe, being cut off before he could continue.

"I'd rather you didn't"

"That's fine, I'll be showing you soon enough" A laugh echoes the room at Noelani's flushed cheeks. Jesus, this man is going to kill me. Noelani thinks to herself as she turns back to her painting, but as she spares a glance at Chanyeol out of the corner of her eye..she doesn't think it'll be the worst way to die.


	4. T H R E E

Chanyeol already had the paper work to legally dismiss Eunji as his concubine drafted since the day he gave her the title. Sitting in his desk collecting dust, but now it was time to brush it off. Junmyeon already in the process of filing them and thus was missing from the meeting he currently sat in.

"You may be confused as to why I called this meeting" He starts, looking at the faces of his councilmen who sat on one side of the table. His advisors on the other. "But it pertains to what many of you saw as a problem"

"Have you finally decided to take a queen your majesty?" Seunghun speaks. Last he knew his daughter and the king were growing distant, but maybe yesterday's talk did get to him.

"I have"

"We are so happy to hear you announce this, I will inform Eunji-" Seunghun says with excitement though Chanyeol was quick to cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"It isn't Eunji"

"..It isn't?" Confusion was written on Seunghun's face, if there was another women the king was seeing he would of known about it. Even if his servants didn't pick up on this information, the others would of gossiped about it. How could anyone have missed this?

"Well then who does your majesty have in mind?" Another Councilman inquires, while his advisors already knew. Jongin and Sehun sitting quietly on their side of the table, allowing the councilmen to control the meeting. A rare sight as they were usually arguing over whether the king should take a queen or not. Chanyeol was thankful for them, the only ones who countered the council's arguments during their secret meetings to strategize how to make him take a queen. Well now they wouldn't have too, Chanyeol didn't even want to hear the word queen mentioned in whatever meeting would follow until it was time for the crowning.

"You will be formally introduced to her in a weeks time, just know that I have officially chosen a consort. This meeting is adjured" Chanyeol smirks as he stands from his place at the end of the table, eyes stalking a shocked Seunghun as he walks the length of the long table towards the door "Why the long face Mr. Yun, I'm doing exactly what the council wanted for many years. We should hold a celebration, give you a peek at your soon to be queen"

Noelani doesn't know how she was coaxed into this bed, but she never wanted to leave it. She was confided to Chanyeol's room, not that she knew. Distracted by reading through the many books from the bookcase in her art room, not to mention the tv that she was absolutely enthralled with. Not the tv itself per say but what was on it. Eolian had their own tv shows and movies, completely different from the ones on earth as it reflected their own cultures and religions.

She barely took her eyes off the screen when the cracked bedroom door was pushed fully open, Chanyeol entering from the sitting room.

"You're still watching tv?" Chanyeol teases, as he strips out of his royal jacket. Walking over to Noelani to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Your shows are interesting" She replies distractedly, absentmindedly sticking her fork in the direction of where the porcelain bowl was. Successfully sticking into the melon balls, the ripe fruit was sweet on her tongue. Packed with the vitamins Yixing wanted to make sure she was getting to speed up her healing process. None the wiser to how Chanyeol watched her place the fork in her mouth, plump lips closing around the utensil before being slid back out.

"You know, I could give you some different balls that taste just as good" Chanyeol's innuendo didn't amuse Noelani as she pushed his face away from where he was leaving kisses down her jaw.

"Can't, my stiches might pop" Eyes glaring at a chuckling Chanyeol.

"I'm a very patient man Lani, I can wait" He winks, retreating into the bathroom to avoid the pillow thrown at him.

"Pervert" Noelani mumbles, though finding herself pausing as she went to place the fork with melon on the end into her mouth. Rolling her eyes, she plops the fork back into the bowl "How'd the meeting go?" She asks once Chanyeol exits the bathroom, freshly showered and changed into lounge wear. Matching the ones she wore, since she would have to wear his clothes till the ones she spent half the day ordering arrived. It was weird shopping without a budget with someone’s else money, and realizing it was the same process as shopping on earth though the style of clothing was different.

"I think it went well, no one passed out from shock. Though Seunghun didn't look too happy to know his daughter wasn't being chosen as queen" Chanyeol snorts as he slips into bed next to her. A smirk tugging at his lips as he remembers the man's taken back face when he said it wasn't Eunji that he was choosing.

"And Eunji?" Noelani questions, she knew the women couldn't of have taken the news without showing some disagreement.

"I haven't seen her since she tried to fuck me yesterday" He shrugs unconcerned as he steals some melon from the abandoned bowl. His vulgar words ignored as another thought comes to Noelani's mind.

"Do we have to burn this bed?" Chanyeol laughing at her question.

"No, I always went to her room" He reassures and though she relaxes back into the pillows he could still see she was uncomfortable "You know I never held any feelings towards her, right?"

"You can say that Chanyeol but..it wasn't like you had a one night stand with her. This was ongoing for a years-"

"And I don't have those feelings for her..it was always you, it's always going to be you. If I held any feelings towards her don't you think she would of been crowned by now? Since the first dream I had through your eyes I knew you were the one that was going to rule beside me" Chanyeol reassures, he understands her concerns and every time he'll remind her exactly where his heart is. Where it'll always be "Hey" His voice was soft, fingers softly turning her head by her chin, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips "We'll go at your pace"

"My pace hm" Chanyeol was surprised by the look of mischief sparked in those captivating brown eyes, even more taken back when she moves to straddle his waist.

"Careful" He warns, supporting her left leg as she settles into his lap.

"And what if this is my pace?" She questions, leaning down to capture his lips into hers. Distracting him briefly "I've waited just as long as you have, except I didn't have a concubine to release my sexual frustration" She spoke against his lips, her own brushing against the soft pink with each word. Inhaling a breath as their positions were suddenly flipped.

"You think I was happy while fucking them? That it was satisfying for me?" Chanyeol's eyebrows were furrowed, slightly angry that she would think for second that he would rather have someone else that wasn't her.

"You're a king, it's what’s expected of you right? To have women in a position to be at your beck and call to please you" She didn't even get the chance to turn her head away from him before his hand grips her jaw to turn it back, making sure she had no choice but to stare into his eyes to see he wasn't lying as he said his next words.

"Not when it isn't the one I want pleasing me" Noelani wouldn't admit it if asked, but it did feel good to hear those words. To know he didn't share intimate feelings with the women he shared intimate acts with..or maybe it was just a carnal thing for him "Lani I'm not going to apologize for the things I did before you were here, but I will promise that as long as you want me it'll only be you"

"Okay..I can accept that" Noelani nods, giving him a soft smile which he mirrors. Leaning down to place a kiss on the faint bruise on her chest.

"We can go your pace when you're healed" It was a promise, as soon as she was cleared by Yixing. She wouldn't be leaving this bed for a different reason.

Denial. Eunji had went into denial upon hearing the whispers of the other servants that passed her in the hall. Her steps hastening to her room, opening the wooden doors to find her own servants packing her belongings back into her trunks.

"Who gave you permission to pack my things!?" Her servants froze upon her question, bowing to her before one responds.

"His majesty has ordered us to pack your belongings to be shipped back to your family estate" Eunji's heart skips a beat, no. This was a joke, the whispers of the servants weren't real. There had to be another reason why he was having her things packed.

It was no secret Chanyeol only tolerated his council, not able to dismiss them without probable cause. He never liked her father and rightfully so. The older man was plotting to gain power through her becoming queen, and Chanyeol was far from stupid. Maybe he was just doing this to get under her father's skin, Eunji reassures herself with a firm nod of her head. She was sure that Chanyeol would walk into her room any minute to tell her that she was his consort. The whispers of him having someone else had to be false, she would of known if there was anyone else.

The opening of her door drew her attention, but it wasn't the person she wanted to see. No, it was the last person she wanted to talk to at this moment. Her father.

"Out!" Seunghun orders the servant's, who stop their tasks to hastily exit the room. Closing the door behind them "Tell me that you're the consort he's talking about"

"If it isn't me I don't know who else it could be. I mean, he hasn't left the palace nearly enough to be seeing someone else that we wouldn't know about"

"You should of known, you had one job. Make sure that crown gets placed on your head. You spread your legs for that man and you still couldn't get the job done"

"Fuck you! Not everyone is in this for a political gain!..I love him" Eunji should of expected the slap to her face, it wasn't the first time he resorted to taking his failures out on her.

"And that's were you failed. That man will never love you, and his announcement proves it. Whoever she is, she'll be introduced at the celebration tomorrow. Maybe she'll do the job that you couldn't" Her father spat as he exits her room. Leaving her alone..as she always has been since her mother died. She paid no mind to the tears that trailed down her cheeks, as she sits on the ottoman.

Noelani had woken to the sound of shuffling on the other side of the closed bedroom door. Peeling back the warm blankets, bare legs exposed to the slight chill in the air. Chanyeol kept the room temperature cool combating the high temperatures of the desert like climate of Damek. Slipping on Chanyeol's silk robe, carelessly tossed ottoman at the end of the bed. Hem dragging along the floor, and the back of fuzzy socks as her feet shuffle across the wood floors.

Opening the door she was surprised to see servants buzzing about the sitting room. Two arranging a rack of dresses, another arranging plates of food from a cart onto the round breakfast table placed near the window.

"Your majesty" Blinking she looks to a servant who had noticed her, the rest bowing upon hearing the title "Good morning, the king has asked us to serve breakfast and to get you ready for the banquet being held to celebrate your union" The servant informs, Noelani's mind turning like a hamster on a wheel as she tried to process.

"Uh..okay"

"Come sit, I'll draw you bath. Though I was told to remind you to keep your bandage from getting wet. Dr. Zhang will be by later to change it" Noelani was herded towards the table like a sheep. After making sure she was comfortable and didn't need anything else the servant went into the bedroom with another trailing behind.

Fed and freshly bathed, Noelani was now seated on the couch as who she now knew was a stylist showed her many outfit ideas for the banquet.

"Since it's one of the rare cool days, another idea would be a sweater dress" The stylist presents taking the beige dress off the rack, showing it to Noelani. The knitted fabric looked soft, easy to move in. It had only one sleeve, and stopped just below her knee.

"I like it" Noelani comments, the stylist eyes brightening as she did.

"This is the one?" She asks, Noelani nodding in confirmation just as someone knocked on the door. A servant already moving towards it before Noelani could even start to get up. Something she would have to get used too, people doing things for her. Even planning her outfits.

"Your majesty" Yixing greets as he enters the room.

"Yixing" Noelani smiles as the doctor walks over, bag in hand.

"Adjusting well?" Yixing questions, laughing at Noelani's expression.

"Trying too" She exhales, moving the robe given to her to expose her bandaged thigh. Yixing's careful hands unraveling the gaze to show the stitched skin "You did a good job keeping it dry, and it seems to be healing well" He places a balm over top of the skin with a cotton swab before placing a patch of gaze over the stitches instead of a wrap. Securing it with tape "How's your head?"

"Just a slight headache but the spurts of dizziness is gone" Noelani answers.

"Good. This should help with the headache" Yixing says, shaking two small blue pills from a white bottle. A servant passing Noelani a glass of water for her to take them with "I'll see you at the banquet, Chanyeol will love the dress" He winks, smiling as Noelani bashfully doesn't meet his eye. The servants hiding their chuckles behind their hands at the exchange.

"Thank you" Noelani says, waving as he leaves.

"Alright, let's get her ready" The stylist claps.

The women reminds her of what a glam team would be on earth. The dress hugged her body but was still loose enough for breathing room. Sleeve long enough to stop mid palm, rings adorning her fingers, nails shaped into almond and painted pecan brown. Her skin exposed by the one sleeve looks soft and glowy. Neck decorated with layering gold chain necklace, chunky small square hoops dangling from her earlobes, ear cuffs on her helix. Curls defined and pushed to the back, parted down the middle and pushed behind her ears, held by gold hair pins. Shifting on her feet, height boosted by strappy white heels, toe nails painted the same color as her nails.

Then her make up, simple while still drawing attention to her eye. Shaded with a gingerbread brown, wing liner drawn with a chocolate brown and her lips painted with a nude gloss.

"Wow" A servant comments, blushing when eyes look to her.

"Thank you, all of you. It really does look good" Noelani smiles, the stylist giving her dress one were swipe with the lint roller, make sure the straps of her heels were secured as it wrapped around till just under her calf before allowing her to exit the room.

The servants following behind her as Jongin leads the way to the gardens. An enclosed glass space at the back of the palace, Junmyeon having spent all morning making sure it was decorated for the banquet. Tables being brought in, a menu of food being written up for the chefs to cook. Making sure tablecloths didn't hold a single wrinkle and that those who were invited had a name tag on the chairs.

Noelani could hear the chattering of conversations blending together from the open glass doors, Chanyeol waiting in front of them. He was dressed similar to her, to which Noelani remembers the stylist whispering to a servant who left with an grey garment bag. His outfit was more casual, beige oversized sweater, tailored black pants, and polished dress shoes. His hands were in his pocket as he waited, blonde locks gelled back revealing his undercut. The sound of heels drew his attention, a smile taking over his face as his eyes find Noelani's.

"You think they'll notice if we're a few hours late" He smirks, Noelani rolling her eyes.

"Even if they do, I don't think they'll say anything to your face" Chanyeol snorts, because she was right. He nods to Jongin and the servants who walk in ahead of them as he pulls Noelani closer to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"You look beautiful"

"Yixing said you'd like it" Chanyeol hums, pressing her closer to him.

"I'd like it more off"

"Of course" Noelani laughs, smacking his arm "Maybe later I'll let you" She whispers into his ear, smiling at the shocked look she receives in reply.

"I hope that's a promise?" He whispers against her lips, pressing a few pecks "You ready?"

"Yeah" Noelani nods, Chanyeol pressing a kiss to her forehead before taking her hand in his leading her into the room.

The conversations grew to a stop at the sight of the couple. While there were rumors of the king having an unknown consort, many did believe it was Eunji. To see that the king really did have someone else was a shock, gazes full of curiosity, envy, and lust as they looked upon Noelani. Who was she? And where did she come from? No one had even seen her before, Chanyeol having hosted many banquets and royal gala's and always Eunji was glued to his side. Yet here was the women who has taken the title of consort that had laid vacant since Chanyeol took the throne from his father.

Seunghun watched Noelani like a predator stalks it's prey. Watching as Chanyeol made sure she was comfortable in her seat before sitting himself, eyes meeting his. The smirk that followed was one of check mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, chapter four might take longer to post. Though I will try and finish it for tomorrow 😊.


	5. F O U R PT I [M]

Noelani found herself staring up at the white ceiling of Yixing's office, in a sense of deja vu. Laying down on the examination chair, trying to take her mind of the slight tugging of her skin as he removes her stitches. She found herself looking over to where Chanyeol stood beside the bed, eyes vigilant as they watch Yixing carefully cut and pull the thread from her thigh. Ember eyes looking to her as her hand enclosed around his that rested on the edge of the bed near her own.

"You okay?" She smiles at his question, nodding her head "He's almost finished" He adds as he leans down to place a kiss on her forehead.

The past week had went by smoothly. She still remembers their talk, or more specifically the end of it. _"We can go your pace when you're healed"._ Thelast thing was her stitches, having been cleared of her concussion a few days ago. She knew Chanyeol could tell she was anxious, often seen through how she fidgets with the rings on her fingers. Spacing out as she gets lost in her thoughts and own anxiety. Her thoughts of not being what he wanted..what he expected her to be. He knew what he was getting with Eunji, the women may not of been her favorite person but she could confidently say she defiantly had the resume of a queen. Her father being a councilman meant she was familiar with a politics, how diplomacy works, and the needs of the kingdom. Not to mention she was a born citizen of Eolian, at this point Noelani was playing catch up.

A kiss being pressed on her nose brought her from her thoughts.

"You sure you're okay. You've been spacing out lately" Chanyeol wasn't stupid, he just allowed people to believe he was obviously to the things going on under his nose. Noelani was no different as he slowly became attuned to her mannerisms.

What he wasn't use too was her keeping her feelings to herself. She was assertive and blunt in her delivery, unable to not tell someone how she was feeling when asked but now it was like she was walking on egg shells. Giving him the answer that she knew would get him to leave her alone, or maybe she was trying to convince herself that she was okay. Whatever the case, he was growing tired of it.

Yixing unintentionally stops Chanyeol from wringing a real answer from Noelani as he finishes pulling out the last stitch, but their conversation was far from over.

"Your cut looks to have healed fine, though you will have a small scar" Yixing informs with a smile "If you have any questions or if you experience any problems you know where to find me"

"Thank you" Noelani smiles, hand gripping Chanyeol's as he helps her off the bed.

Noelani took her time walking back to their room, knowing Chanyeol wouldn't hesitate to corner her to get her to talk. She wasn't the type to shy away from a conversation, but this wasn't the one she wanted to have. One that would leave her vulnerable as she expresses her insecurities with a man that seems so sure of himself, confident in his own skin and in his position. A conversation Chanyeol wouldn't let her run from.

"You've become use to hiding. Got good at it, but I can tell something's bothering you" He had gotten her to sit down in their sitting room, himself taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her. A comforting hand on her thigh.

"I'm fine"

"Don't tell me that, because one day I might actually believe you. I see you Lani, I don't ever want to be blind when it comes to you" Noelani kept her gaze in her lap, picking at the edges pillow.

"It's just..I don't think I'm good enough I guess. Compared to Eunji I don't have experience with any of this"

"That's what I'm here for. Did you think I was going to let you do this alone? I'll be with you every step of the way, there's nothing she knows that you can't learn" Chanyeol reassures "You probably don't feel that way now, and if you really aren't ready you don't have to take the crown yet. It's always going to be something that belongs to you. Now are you going to let me see that beautiful smile I've been deprived off" His fingers poking her side ensured the smile he wanted, giving one of his own as he leans in to place a kiss on her lips "Feel better?"

"I feel silly actually" Noelani felt sheepish as she looks away from him, fingers on her chin turning she head back.

"Never invalidate your feelings, you can always talk to me about them even if you feel they're silly" Noelani nods as she pulls him back in for a kiss, Chanyeol tilting his head to deepen it.

"What if I think I'm not what you want..what you expected?" She whispers against his lips, Chanyeol pulling back to glance into her eyes. The veil that was hiding her emotions was replaced with a vulnerability that would only be seen by him.

"If you weren't what I wanted Eunji would still be here" Chanyeol points out "Or do you need me to show you" He adds trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck.

An airy moan leaving her mouth as his tongue soothes over the slowly bruising skin his teeth just marked. Hands gripping around her waist to pull her closer to the edge of the couch before standing, bringing her with him. A squeal left her lips as she was picked up suddenly, latching onto Chanyeol as he maneuvered towards their bedroom.

He made sure she was comfortable on the bed, hands slipping underneath her shirt. Skin warm against hers, but before he pulled the fabric higher he looks to her for confirmation. If this still wasn't the pace she wanted to go at, now was the time to tell him. Her own hands stripped her shirt in reply, pulling him back down to press her lips to his.

Layers of clothes followed after until they were left bare, Chanyeol taking his time to allow his lips to touch each part of her. Fingers disheveling his hair as they grip his locks, other hand barely raising in time to cover her mouth to muffle the moan that escapes her lips at the feeling of his tongue dipping into her folds.

Fingers embed dents into her thigh as he kept her squirming body still, making sure she was stretched with his tongue and fingers. The increase in her breathing and pitch of her moans let him know she was close. Toes curling, legs slightly shaking at the intense tension building in her stomach, back arching, Chanyeol's name falling from her mouth. Hands clutching the sheets as the tension snaps like a rubber band when stretched too far, the feeling was nothing like she's ever felt. Even with her own fingers or vibrator.

"You with me sweetheart" Chanyeol's voice brings her back to reality, kisses soft on her face.

"Mhm" She hums, eyes cracking open. She doesn't even remember closing them.

"You want to continue?" He asks, Noelani nodding. Hand reaching to his erect length, giving it a pump.

"Do you want me to-?" Chanyeol shakes his head, taking her hand into his as he adjusts his position between her legs.

"No, not today" Noelani's gasp as he slides his length through her folds, soaking himself in her juices to act a lubricant, was swallowed by his lips. Kisses languid as he licks into her mouth, she could still taste herself on his tongue.

He waited until she was relaxed, comfortable with the pace he set thrusting himself between her folds. Distracted by his kisses before he started to slide himself in. Almond crescents embed the skin of his shoulders as her nails dig into his back at the feeling of him parting her walls, sliding in smoothly and with little discomfort from how wet she was.

"You okay?" Chanyeol asks after bottoming out, his hips against the back of her thighs. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Noelani nodding in reply.

"You can move" She adds a few seconds later, releasing a soft moan as he gives a slow thrust to start. Dragging his length out until the tip was left before pushing back in.

Growing addicted to the way her walls sucks him back in, contracting around him every time he inched deeper pressing against that spot that caused her to throw her head back, mouth parting in a gasp.

Noelani was caught in a mid crisis in the haze that was pleasure. She didn't know if she wanted him to continue his steady deep thrusts, consistently stroking her walls just right until she lost her mind tipping off the edge or if she should beg for him to go faster, to rearrange her guts until the band building in her stomach snapped with a delicious sting.

She wouldn't have to contemplate for long as he started a combination of the two. Steady, deep, but fast thrusts barley pulling out before he plunged back in.

"Fuck, you feel so good" His words were followed by lewd squelching that would of caused her to flush if it wasn't for the unfamiliar feeling building in her stomach, it felt like..she was going to pee. Opening her mouth instead of words his name was released instead, loud and something she would be embarrassed about later but all she could think about now was the gush of liquid leaking out around Chanyeol's ever so diligent cock. Hips still pounding into hers.

"Ah! There, right there. God" Nails digging into his biceps as the feeling built up again with more intensity, legs trembling under the hands that held them up higher on his hips allowing him to sink deeper and to touch that spot.

A moan falling from Chanyeol's lips as her walls developed a vice grip on him, giving quick deep thrusts to chase his own orgasm. Noelani's head falling back against the pillow, gasping in air as the tension in her stomach snapped. Cum squirting from between her legs for the second time that night. Chanyeol's thrusts becoming sporadic as he milked his own orgasm.

Heavy breathing took over the now quiet room, Chanyeol leaning down to place pecks on her lips.

"I'd be crazy to ever want to fuck someone else after this. You're so sexy when you squirt" He smiles, nuzzling his nose into her cheek as she turns her head away in embarrassment.

"I thought I was going to pee" Her voice was muffled by the hand she held over her face. Chanyeol placing kisses over the back.

"I think we might have to flip the mattress, we could drown in the puddle you made" He teases, chuckling as she smacks his arm.

Chanyeol had ordered for the servants to let Noelani sleep in before he left for his morning meetings. Though he wasn't expecting her to be still buried under the covers when he came back around lunch time. Brown eye fluttering open at the feeling of lips pressing kisses on her shoulder, very much aware of the fact that she was still naked under the covers and the sun was blaring through the curtains.

"What time is it?"

"Around noon" Noelani's groans as she buries her head back into the pillows "Up, I let you sleep though breakfast. You need to eat" A squeal left her mouth at the feeling of a hand smacking her ass.

"I'm up, god" Noelani grumbles slipping from the bed, and walking over to the closet to get dressed. Oblivious to ember eyes taking in her body as if it was the first time seeing it, Chanyeol doesn't think he'll ever fully be use to her being here with him.

Noelani found herself venturing to the gardens that afternoon, ever since the banquet she's wanted to draw the orchids surrounding the Phoenix statue.

"Your majesty" A voice took her by surprise, Chanyeol had already explained that while she wasn't officially queen she was his consort and would be addressed if she was royalty. 

"..Seunghun, right? You're one of the king councilmen. Are you looking for Chanyeol?"

"I wanted to have a chat with you actually" Seunghun smiles, gesturing towards the doors leading to the gardens that she stood in front of. There was something about his smile that reminded her of a wolf hiding behind the sheep clothing he wore.

"Sure" Noelani agrees, leading the way. The space was more open now that there weren't tables and people occupying it. More peaceful.

The councilman followed her lead in sitting on the stone bench, watching as she opened the sketchbook in her hand to a blank page before starting to sketch an outline of the image in front of her.

"I wanted to talk to you about an alliance" Noelani's eyes met his upon processing his words, surely he wasn't serious.

"An alliance? Uh, I know I'm to be queen but I'm sure you know that I'm still under training in the diplomacy area. I think Chanyeol is the one you want to talk to" She informs but no Chanyeol wasn't the person best suited for this alliance, he was the reason why he wanted to form one.

"Actually I don't think he is. If your majesty would allow me, I wouldn't mind being your tutor. Or maybe even a confidant for diplomatic inquiries"

"In exchange?" Noelani questions, she had wanted to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. She had assumed his ambitions for his daughter had left the moment she did, but it would seem they had only increased with the potential of having what he wanted in his grasp. If he only could get her to agree.

"The king had been taking on the duties of both monarchs since his father had stepped down, that can take a toll on any man. He'll be relying on you to do your part and with that can come pressure for someone who's never been taught polices and diplomacy. Allow me to assist you, maybe even make decisions on your behalf to ease the stress" The smile that appears on Noelani's face was one of knowing, she wasn't as dumb as he thought she was.

"I don't know you, so I didn't judge you by the things Chanyeol has told me. But I can see now he was right" She closes her sketchbook, orchids forgotten as she stands "Junmyeon will do just find in teaching me. Have a nice day councilman" She adds.

"You won't get another offer like this, I know the insides and outs of this kingdom and it's people. I have eye and ears everywhere. Generations of knowledge passed down, I know things not even the king does. You won't find another capable of training you the way I can. My daughter was chosen for a reason" His words stop Noelani in her tracks and he smirks, so she does have a weakness. He didn't think insecurity would ever look so good on someone.

"Your daughter was chosen to set an example, no one was going to push him into marriage. Not even the knowledge you passed on to her, not even when she opened her legs" Noelani spat back, her patience wearing them. She never did like when one couldn't take no for an answer.

"You don't have half of what she did, what makes you think he won't toss you the minute he gets tired? Eunji held her position for three years, how long do you think you'll last?"

"Is everything okay?" Jongin's voice was a blessing to Noelani, she realized a little too late that this was a "quick chat" the councilman wouldn't let her walk away from. Would say anything to rile her up enough, until he caught her off guard.

"Fine" Noelani responds as she walks past the king's guard. The man never taking his eyes off Seunghun.

"Stay away from her" He spoke after the soft click of the glass door shutting. Seunghun smirking.

"Why? Scared I'll tell her something she doesn't know?"

"Next time it won't be me asking" Jongin's words weren't a threat, they were a promise.


	6. F O U R PT II [M]

Seunghun was foolish in his arrogance. None the wiser to the eyes and ears he had around the kingdom being Chanyeol’s. Feeding information to him that was approved by the king himself first. The Yun’s have earned their repetition in the politician world throughout the generations that held positions in it. From councilmen of the many Park kings to diplomats of the lords that oversee the other two districts of Eolian. He thinks he has one up on the king, unknown to the fact that he was surrounded by the pieces of the chess board he thought was his own.

Chanyeol knew of the conversation had by Noelani and Seunghun even before even Jongin could inform him. The man was persistent he’d give him that, but a man who didn’t know when to give up always made a mistake. His was the offer he gave to Noelani. She would be the key he needed to seal the argument that Seunghun wasn’t fit to be a councilmen. It was only a matter of time before he got information on the others who were blind in their following of the man. He couldn’t afford to have a council who couldn’t think for themselves, quick to side with another because it sounded right, unable to see the forest for the trees.

Though right now he was occupied with distracting not only himself but Noelani from the walking annoyance that was Seunghun, and god was it a sight to see.

Marks colored in shades of purple blooming along her spine like flowers, from teeth being embedding into the sweet tasting skin, soothed over by a tongue soon after. Back arched as her top half laid on the mess that was now his desk. Papers in disarray, some even littering the floor. That was the least of his worries as he buried himself into her, quick deep thrusts in the way he knew she liked it, allowing him to watch as her ass jiggles every time he thrusts back in. His hips meeting the plush globes, their bodies coming together in a way that was music to his ears.

Her arms had collapsed underneath her two orgasms ago and he was still going, determined to not only reach his orgasm but to rearrange her guts while he was at it. His ears perking up at a familiar sound, like his cock was fucking into water.

“Are you gonna squirt for me? Hm, am I fucking you that good?” Chanyeol nudges her cheek with his nose, sinking deeper as he now hovers over her. Hands unfolding her balled ones to interlink their fingers.

He received a moan of his name in reply, turning into a loud whine at the end as he sped up his thrusts. Catching Noelani off guard as her orgasm suddenly took over her now trembling body, face flushing at the sound of liquid hitting the wood floor. Chanyeol leaning back to watch as a mixture of her cream and his pre cum froths around his base, her walls milking his cock with intense contractions. A moan of her name along with curses falling from his lips as he fucks his cum deep into her.

Noelani’s body felt boneless as she caught her breath, she couldn’t move if she wanted too.

“You okay?” Lips placing kisses on the side of her face, hand gently brushing back her curls.

“I think you’re trying to kill me” She mumbles, Chanyeol’s laugh causing her to groan as she felt him slightly move against her sensitive walls. Kisses trailing to her shoulder as he gently pulls out, a mixture of his cum and hers leaking down her thighs as he did.

“Remind me to place a towel down next time” He jokes, chuckling as Noelani weakly swats as his arm “I love you” Her head was tilted by her chin, lips placing pecks onto her lips.

“I love you too”

She remembers her thighs being wiped before she was picked up, placed onto one of the couches at the seating area of his office. A blanket being placed on top of her, she hadn’t even realized she fell asleep until her eyes opened again.

Blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she was back in their bedroom. Wrapped in the arms of Chanyeol, chest moving up and down against her back with each breath he took. She felt lulled for a second by the warmth she was engulfed in and the tranquility of just him breathing. Comfortable as her body had been cleaned and placed into a shirt. The only problem was she was thirsty, mouth dry and each breath was starting to feel like sandpaper.

Slipping into sweatpants and slippers she makes her way to the kitchen. It was odd, walking around the large estate at night. Only the sound of the patrolling guards footsteps filling the halls instead of the the bustling chaos of servants, the kings councilmen and advisors, visiting diplomats from the other two districts.

None of the guards paid her any mind as she walked past, still half asleep. Unaware someone else was still awake besides the guards, peering out of one of the many guest rooms on the ground floor.

“You’re a hard women to track down” Noelani jumps at the sudden voice as she closes the fridge, hand tightening on the handle of the water pitcher “Have you thought about my offer?”

“Councilman Yun, I remember giving you an answer when you first asked” Noelani reminds, the sound of water being poured filling the silence.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me-”

“I heard you loud and clear. I’m not some chess piece you can move however you see fit, whatever you want from me I’m not going to give it too you” Noelani cuts in, water forgotten as she turns to look at Seunghun who was slowly starting to get irritated at the unbudging way she was telling him no.

“Seunghun” Chanyeol’s voice causing the man’s back to straighten “I didn’t know you had stayed?”

“Yes, I had work to finish in the council’s office, decided to stay in the guest room since it was already so late” He watches as Chanyeol makes his way to Noelani, pressing a kiss to her temple lips moving as he whispers something into her ear.

The woman doesn’t spare him a glance as she leaves the kitchen, her footsteps could be heard even after she left. The silence between the two men was tense, Seunghun watching as Chanyeol leisurely pours himself a glass of water.

“I’ve opted to let you be, to allow you to roam around here thinking you run things. Even choose your daughter as my concubine, allowing her to open her mouth to try and tell me what I should be doing. Allowed you and the rest of the councilmen to tell me what I should be doing, but what I won’t allow you to do is try to lure her into your plan”

“Your majesty I don’t-” Chanyeol chuckles at the councilman trying to play dumb.

“Oh please tell me you don’t know anything, I’ll be happy to enlighten you of the schemes you think have been under my nose since I took the throne” He states, and if Seunghun wasn’t protected by the fact he hasn’t committed treason yet the small fear in his heart would of grew to an inferno “It’s a shame you even used your own daughter as a pawn to try and get what you want”

“And what’s that?” Seunghun’s tone held confidence, a smugness that told Chanyeol he thought he was untouchable. Certain in the fact that he had covered his tracks, unaware he was leaving breadcrumbs behind.

“Power you will never grasp no matter how far you reach. Your family has always been greedy, wanting more than what’s been handed to you but that’s not what I care about. I see you near her again and there won’t be a conversation” Chanyeol smirks as he finishes his glass of water “Enjoy your night” Ember eyes flickering like a flame as he walks past.

Noelani didn’t know how she was talked into this, yet here she was sitting in front of the last person she wanted to be. On top of accepting his proposed offer, the smirk on his face was smug. She knew he was going to bask in this moment before agreeing.

“And who pissed you off? Or maybe you’ve come to your senses”

“I looked up your family history” Noelani answers, Seunghun eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Oh, I love a woman who does her research. You find something that peaked your interest?”

“There’s always a formula passed down when there’s generational success in a certain field. Maybe you have more to offer than I thought” She explains, Seunghun nodding.

“Yes well, my offer has changed” Noelani’s face scrunches in confusion, what else could he want? His offer already gives him most of her power if she was seriously agreeing, she would be like his little puppet.

“Changed?”

“A child” He states, the two words not clearing up what her confusion nor stating what he wanted.

“I’m not sure I follow”

“Eunji is practically used goods now, I’ll need an heir to continue the generational success” He elaborates. So he wanted someone to carry his child.

“I’m sure I can find-” Seunghun cuts her off before she could continue, it seems she still wasn’t following. So he’ll make it a little more clearer.

“My family has never been more than the assistants, the right hands to those in power. Never able to reach higher, but if a child holding Yun blood was placed in power. It would change everything”

“Are you..you want me to have your heir?” Noelani was taken back by this man’s brazen demand, Seunghun shaking his head.

“No, I want you to have my child to be the kings heir. You're already fucking him, he'll be none the wiser”

“In exchange for your council, that seems to leave you with the larger end of the stick” She points out, even if she was dumb enough to take his first offer. There was no way she would never open her legs to this man, let alone allow him to..just the thought made her want to glue her legs shut “Maybe it was a mistake-” She stands, Seunghun scrambling around his desk to follow after her. A breath inhaled as his hand grabs her wrist before she could leave.

“Think about it. No queen in the history of Eolian has ever excelled in diplomacy, but with me you could be the first. Forever know in history. No one ever had to know the Yun’s family line holds the throne” Seunghun tries to persuade, Noelani shaking her head with disbelief. She should of seen though his offer to the plan he held since pushing for Eunji to became Chanyeol’s concubine.

“This was your end game all along. It was the reason why you wanted Eunji to take the crown” The man would never be satisfied with puppeteering those in power, he wanted it for himself through his own blood holding the crown.

“Power doesn’t come from having leverage over the one holding it, but from being the one holding it” He rants, his family line had done their fair share of playing the role of puppeteer. It was time for them to take on a bigger role “And blood is always thicker then water, and more easier to control” He adds with a smirk, Noelani scoffing.

“You mean groomed, like you did with Eunji. Why she was so eager to do what you wanted”

“She was weak, falling in love which left her unable to do what was necessary. Our child will be stronger, with your stubbornness and my wit..the perfect monarch” Noelani whimpers at the tightening grip on her wrist, jerking her arm to free it from his grasp.

“Your crazy”

“Greatness doesn’t come from being sane” His laugh follows her as she leaves the room, fingers reaching into her pocket to retrieve the recorder.

Anger, burning as blue as the hottest flame. If it wasn’t the finger shaped bruise on her wrist, it the assumption that he would ever be able to touch what was his. To have her carry a child that would pose as his heir. His fingers flexes with the urge to wrap themselves around the man’s neck, skin past warm and bordering along hot. Eyes staring intensely into the fireplace as he listened to the tape, blood boiling at the tone of the arrogance in the man’s voice, so sure he would get what he wanted in the end. Boiling at the image of a predatory stare, hands running over Noelani’s body, a bruising grip on her hips as he thrusts-the flames licking at the wood in the fire place burning so intense it was bordering along the lines of an inferno. With a breath the flames return to normal.

Arms wrapped around him from behind the couch, lips pressing a kiss to his temple. His tense body relaxing in their embrace, anger simmering as he presses a kiss to the bruised wrist.

“Come to bed” Her voice was just above a whisper, heard above the crackling of wood.

“I need to finish-”

“Please” It was tone, that vulnerable tone that he’s only every heard one that got him standing from the couch. Noelani wasn’t small by any means, standing at the height of 5'7, body thick with curves but right now. Right now she looked small watching as he walks closer to where she stood, egar to step into his embrace, hands bailing his shirt into her fists. The arms around her made her feel like she could breathe easier, that no one was hiding in the darkest corners waiting to prey on her sleeping body. Seunghun’s words weren’t what effected her, it was the look in his eyes.

“I got you sweetheart” Chanyeol reassures, pressing a kiss on top of her head. In hailing the smell of coconut as he laid his head on top of hers. Seunghun will be lucky if he comes out of this with his head still attached to his shoulders.

Seunghun hadn’t known what he was walking into, thinking it was just an annual gathering of the districts government. He was surprised to know it was a conduct hearing. One that any councilman could be subject too if there was suspicion behind their actions, one that could strip a councilman of not only their title but be placed in jail if proved that any of their actions bent the law for their own personal gain. Seunghun wasn’t worried, he’d seen many of these trials. It would take more then circumstantial evidence to find someone guilty of any charges. He held a smug arrogance about him when asked questions about some of the actions he’s taken over the years, such as pushing for his daughter to become a concubine. Chanyeol could only describe the feeling in his stomach as satisfaction upon seeing the predator become the prey as the tape recording was played. Seunghun being stripped down to the basic instincts of survival, now a caged animal looking for any way out.

The context of the tape were better than any confession, not only did it prove him guilty of conspiracy, and plotting to take the throne. He was also guilty of sexual propositioning and assault, to which a picture of Noelani’s wrist was shown.

“I didn’t do that to her wrist, I barely grabbed her!”

“So you admit that you grabbed her majesty, and what right did you have to do that?” The prosecutor questions.

“This is a set up, she purposely provoked me into grabbing her so it would look like I tried to assault her. Not only that, but I wasn’t actually implying she carried my child” He argues, the prosecutor raising an eyebrow.

“No, should we play the tape again Mr. Yun, maybe it will jog your memory of what you said” He suggests “Because I remember you saying, and I quote. "I want you to have my child to be the kings heir.” or was those not your words" He adds, the glare he receives in reply answers his question “No further questions”

A councilmen trials were judged by their peers, the men retreating to the back room to discuss their verdict. One that Junmyeon has no doubt would come back as guilty. Seunghun was not only stripped of his position but also sentenced to ten years in prison for the additional charges. The gavel hitting the block finalizing the verdict.

Noelani had been having mixed feelings since her last conversation with Seunghun, she knew the tape would be worth whatever happened in the moment but she couldn’t get those eyes out of her head. Those eyes that looked at her with the appetite of a greedy man seeing something he wanted.

Turning the shower knob, water stopping as she strains her ears to hear what she thought she had heard. Footsteps. Normally she wouldn’t think twice, Chanyeol usually comes in at this time but he was staying later. Had called her earlier to let her know he would be taking care of he paper work now instead of later. Stepping out of the bathroom, she realizes the window was open. The pouring rain hitting the window seal, creating a pitter patter. This could of easily been debunked as the noise she heard, if she hadn’t stepped in a footprint sized puddle of water when going to close the window that she doesn’t remember opening.

The sound of her phone ringing made her jump, Chanyeol’s name displayed on the screen. Before her hand could even pick up the phone she was grabbed. Scream muffled by a hand placed over her mouth. The lips near her ear, pushing air through their teeth to produce a shhing sound. her head flinching away from the brush hot air against her skin.

“It’ll be better for you if you cooperate, I don’t want to have to mark your pretty little face” She recognized the voice as Seunghun, the man must of had a few contacts left to call. Pulling strings to be able to not only escape the custody of capital guards but slip past the ones guarding the estate.

Her phone lights up again with a call, Noelani knocking her head back into his nose. Slipping from his loosened grasp, fingertips only able to just graze her phone, knocking it off the bed as she was pulled back by her shirt.

“I knew you would fight, you always had this spice too you. You should be proud, the one thing my daughter will never possess” Seunghun taunts as he turns her around, hands grasping her struggling arms “He thinks he’s won, but we’ll see who gets the last laugh” he spits aggressively, pushing Noelani back onto the bed “Don’t worry sweetheart, you can scream as loud as you want. The guards are going to be preoccupied for a while” He smirks. 

“How long did you think you were going to get away with it? Even if I wasn’t here Chanyeol would of found another way to get rid of you”

“You’re right, but you are here. So why not make the most of the time we’ll have together until your king gets here” He mocks with a smirk, hands pulling at her shirt. Trying to tear the fabric from her body, despite her struggling “We could of did this the easy way, but no. Every women never prefers to do what’s best for them”

“Best for me” Noelani scoffs, struggling harder against his hands. Nails scratching at his face, able to scramble up the bed enough to twist her body towards Chanyeol’s bedside table. Knocking over the glass of water she grabs the bedside lamp. Smashing the porcelain onto the man’s head. Falling off the bed arms first, able to shake free of the hands hastily trying to grab her.

Bursting through the door and into the sitting room, footsteps quick to follow after her. Her back colliding with the hardwood floors with a yelp, hand clutching the back of her head. Scalp throbbing from the harsh tug of her curls. Disoriented enough to not even fight off the hands reaching for her neck, swift and tight in their grip, weight on her chest as he pins her down.

She could feel herself growing weak with each second that passes with his hands squeezing tighter around her neck. Look in his eyes that holds the malice of a man who had nothing else to loose. If he was going down, he was going to have everything taken from him, he was going to take something of Chanyeol’s with him.

Her head felt as if it was underwater, sound muffled but she could hear it. Someone telling her to breath, the weight on her chest feeling more like compressions than someone sitting on her. Could feel someone trying to push air into her lungs, skin feeling as if something was dripping onto it but it was dry in the room. She was confused and light headed from the lack of oxygen, eyesight blurry as they threaten to close, but she would swear she was looking up at a night sky. Paramedic in bright red letters on the shirt of the man’s left breast who was looming over her instead of Seunghun.

“Lani, open your eyes..Lani-” Brown eyes open to a white ceiling..was she back in Yixing’s office. Movement to her right caused her to look, seeing a face she never thought she'd get to see again.

“Dad?” The man smiles.

“It was a privilege for you to call me that, but I think you should know me by my real name. Nakoa”

“What?” Noelani was confused, this man was her father..right?

“You didn’t think it was just you, did you. There are millions of people just like you who’s soul lies between two worlds” He elaborates, Noelani’s interest peaking at the mention of others. She would always tell herself there was nothing wrong with her, but to hear that there were others in the same position as she was gave her some inner peace.

“There’s..more people like me?”

“Yes, all unique in their own way. In many circumstances you would stay in the other world, but if you’re tethering on the edge of each world. You get to choose which one you want to stay in” Nakoa explains but Noelani had never even taken in the thought of going back. Not even thinking she had the option, but now it was being given to her..did she want to take it?

“I can go back?”

“Of course, but whatever you choose. You become nonexistent in the other world”

“..So if I go back home..Chanyeol won’t remember me” Noelani asks, Nakoa nodding.

“It’ll be as if you were never there” He adds, which puts a question in Noelani’s head as she remembers why she was here.

“..Am I dead”

“Depends on your choice” Noelani could live in her world or she could live in Eolian, but a soul couldn’t be in two places at once. Eventually the other half will travel to where their body is, which was why the longer you stay in the other world the lesser the chances of going back to your own.

“But hasn’t time passed in my world..and mom is she okay” It was the one question she had about her world, her parents. While her “Father” was in front of her, she had no idea what had happened to her mother.

“The weeks you spent in Eolian, was only hours on earth. You mother hasn’t been informed of the accident yet, and you can choose if she ever will be” Time hasn’t slowed down, just moved differently for Noelani as her body went to the other world.

“She never..accepted my dreams. I never felt..like I could be myself in fear of upsetting her. Living as if those dreams weren’t apart of me, hiding who I really was”

“She’s sorry for that, if it helps. Your mother didn’t exactly have the best childhood, which affected how she wanted her own child’s to be. You weren’t the perfect child she pictured, you were different from the other kids and she feared you would have to face the horrors of the world before you could even experience it, unknowing that she did that on her own”

“Will you make sure..that she finds happiness, in whatever she wanted to be” Noelani asks, the only thing holding her back was the reason she wanted to leave in the first place. She knows her mother loves her, but she can’t continue to live that life. Not when she’s had a taste of what happiness is, of what not having to hide anything from the people you love feels. No, she would rather her mother have a life of happiness without having to worry about the mistakes she made in her childhood “Will I forget my other life?”

“No, it’s what’s made you who you are today. You’ll always keep those memoires though they may fade as you create new ones” He assures, Noelani looking around the room they were in. Paintings lines the two walls, benches spaced down the middle of the room in front of each one. Similar to an art gallery, expect the pictures were familiar.

“What is this place?”

“The plane between the two worlds your soul is attached too. Everyone's plane is different, manifested into what your conscious conjures up. Though this side will be erased” He states, gesturing to the side that held the pictures of earth and as she looks closer the other pictures were of her memoires. From a baby to young adult hood.

Glancing to the other side, she steps closer to the memory of her and Chanyeol in her art studio. Curled up on one of the chairs that Chanyeol swore could fit the two of them, pulling her onto his lap. The picture was from her point of view, capturing his smiling face. No, she couldn’t leave him even if the memories of her would be wiped.

“Are you sure of your decision?” With a nod Noelani was engulfed back into darkness.

Opening her eyes she was greeted with what was becoming a familiar sight, a white ceiling, but it was accompanied by a steady beeping from the machine next to her. She was for sure in a medical room, the compression on her neck letting her know what world she was back in. Reaching her hand up, she felt around the hard material of the brace around her neck.

“Lani?” She could hear Chanyeol’s voice, but she couldn’t move her neck to look at him. The man walking over from where he had left to go to the bathroom, appearing in her line of sight as he peers over her “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there” She took his hand in hers, unable to get anything other then air out of her throat “Yixing says you won’t be able to speak for a while, his..his hands were crushing your throat causing it to swell. I promise you, he won’t have hands to ever touch you with again”

It was weird not being able to talk, or move her head to communicate. Resorting to a blinking system and yes or no questions. Also given a white board to express her own questions.

“I..I thought you were gone, Jongin had came back before me and went to check on you..he just got there in time. An anonymous tip was called in about a bomb at the gate, which was why there weren’t any guards. The caller was traced back to Eunji, he must of talked to her before he had escaped”

 _It’s fine_ , she wrote on the white board. Chanyeol releasing an air that was a mix between a chuckle and a scoff.

“No, none of this is fine. You should of never been left alone, no matter if they thought you would of been safe inside. If Jongin hadn’t..and I was off singing papers that could of waited”

_You didn’t know_

“It doesn’t matter, I should of been there with you. I can’t even think about losing you Lani” Chanyeol exerts with a breath, resting his head on her shoulder as he clings to her. Pulling back at the tap of the white board on his shoulder, smiling as he reads the words written “I love you too, so, so much” He presses soft kisses to her face.

Noelani doesn’t need a happily ever after, all she needed was Chanyeol. She could get through anything with her phoenix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For questions you may have. During the moment when Noelani had “seen” the paramedic performing CPR on her. It was a split moment, she was experiencing someone trying to kill her in Eolian while experiencing someone trying to save her on earth. As she never made it out of her car on back in her world when it went off the bridge.
> 
> About Nakoa, he is her “father”. He’s a guardian who took over the body of her father when Noelani showed signs of her soul being split between two worlds.
> 
> It was fun and stressful writing this, I lost steam after the third chapter and had to find motivation to finish but I am happy that I did. As usual I’m not happy with the ending but what else is new, I might come back and tweak it when I find a break between all the stories and drabbles I’m currently planning to write.
> 
> The smut for this story took me out. I’ve never written something so explicit and..just filthy 😂 I hope you guys had fun reading though.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this journey and maybe Noelani and Chanyeol will once again grace your beautiful eyes. - K 💛


End file.
